It all began with a Letter
by Kiwipie
Summary: Hinata gets love letters from certain someone, and she wants to know who. Sasuhina and hints of nejiten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I saw you yet again today, but of course, you didn't see me. You never do._

_Your long, midnight blue hair was giving off a radiant glow under the sun. Your eyes were as beautiful as ever, the soft, caring expression I always recognize as I look into them. Every day that passes by with you not with me feels like a piece of heart is breaking off. Piece by piece…_

_But, that is my own fault. I hope someday I somehow get the courage to admit I love you and tell you who I am. I hope you too will have the courage to say you love me._

_You don't have you worry about me Hinata, I am not a stalker. I hope that you don't think this way of me. I am merely an…an admirer._

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

Hinata sighed as she put the letter down on her desk. This was the seventh letter she had received from the 'stranger.'

The letters were always from the mailbox. Always sealed in a purple envelope.

There was never an address on them. There was only just her name.

Hinata.

None of the letters yet had hinted who it could be.

_Naruto?_ No, he couldn't have written such a beautiful letter…

_Shikamaru?_ No, he was dating Ino. He wouldn't cheat. That wasn't like him.

_Kiba?_ No…Kiba thought of her as a sister. Even she knew that.

_Neji?_ Her cousin that protected her? Her cousin she only loved in a brotherly way? There was a chance…a small chance…could it be Neji?

_Sasuke?_ Sasuke had a whole mob of fan girls…of course he wouldn't like me…

Hinata gave up in defeat, she couldn't figure out who it was. There were loads of people in this village that could be her secret admirer.

Who knows? Her secret admirer might even be a girl!

Hinata shuddered at the thought.

"_Who could it be? There's a million of people in Konoha! _"

Hinata walked over to her bed and picked up her mobile phone.

Whenever she got a letter from the 'Stranger' she always called Tenten.

She was one of her best friends.

Tenten was like the big sister she never had.

Hinata hurriedly dialed Tenten's number and waited patiently as the phone rang.

The phone ringed for a few times before Tenten's cheerful voice chirped into Hinata's ear.

"Hi! Tenten speaking."

"O-Oh…Tenten? This is Hinata." Hinata said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Hinata! What's up?" Tenten said.

"I got a l-letter from the 'Stranger' again Tenten."

"The stranger?" Tenten sounded excited, " Read out what he wrote! It's always so romantic."

Hinata smiled, " Okay, wait a second. I have to go get it."

"Okay!"

Hinata gently placed the phone on her bed and walked over to her desk.

She picked up the paper, being careful not to rip it. He always wrote on such flimsy, thin paper.

She walked back to the bed and flopped onto it.

"Tenten?" Hinata picked up her phone.

"Yup! I'm here. You can start reading." Tenten sounded like an over eager child waiting for her night time story to be told.

Hinata giggled before she started reading out the letter. After she finished, she heard Tenten sigh out happily.

"Those letters always make me feel happy for some reason." She said to Hinata.

Hinata was just about to say they made her feel happy too, but-

"HINATA! LUNCH TIME!" Hanabi busted into her big sister's room.

Hinata sighed.

"Tenten. I trust you heard that." She said into the phone.

Tenten laughed. " Yeah, I got to go too. Lunch awaits!"

"Okay, I'll you at school tomorrow then." Hinata said.

"Okay! Bring that letter! We have to show it to Ino and Sakura!"

"Okay, I'll remember." Hinata giggled again before hanging up.

* * *

_During Lunch_

"Neji nii san?" Hanabi poked her bigger cousin.

"Hn?" Neji kept on spooning rice into his mouth, " What?"

"Can you help me with my kunai practice after lunch?" Hanabi pouted cutely.

"No. I'm busy."

Hinata perked up. All the jounins were gone on a big mission, so no team had any missions today...so why was Neji busy?

Practice?

"Neji nii san, what do you have to do?" Hinata asked Neji curiously.

Neji's cheeks turned a slight pink, " I have a date."

Before Hinata or Hanabi could question him further, he stood up quickly and went out of the dining room, leaving an open mouthed Hinata and Hanabi.

"Neji nii san has a girlfriend?!!"

_

* * *

Hinata's room_

Hinata frowned. Neji had a girlfriend? Well, that crossed him out of the list of her secret admirers.

But, how would she tell Tenten?

"_Tenten likes Neji nii san! How can I tell her?!_" Hinata thought sadly.

Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hinata sama." There was a knock on the door.

"Oh," Hinata got up from the beanie bag she was sitting on, " Come in."

Neji came into her room.

"Oh, hi Neji nii san." Hinata said, smiling. He was wearing jeans and a nice black sweater.

"_He actually looks quite nice…probably for the date…_"

"Hinata sama, I'm going out now, so I was wondering if you needed anything." Neji shuffled his feet on the floor.

"_Awww, so sweet. He seems to be nervous._" Hinata thought, her smile getting wider.

"No, no. You can go." She waved her hand, " If you don't mind me asking…who is the lucky girl??"

Neji blushed faintly. "Sakura."

"_WHAT!!??!!??!!?? SAKURA?!"_

"Sakura?" Hinata managed to keep her voice normal.

"Yeah." Neji smiled a bit before he walked out Hinata's door, " See you later."

After he went out, Hinata went crazy.

"SAKURA??!!" Hinata clutched at her head, talking to herself. " Why would Sakura say yes to Neji?! Me, Tenten, Ino and Sakura are all best friends! She knew Tenten liked him!"

She paced up and down her room, thinking.

"_I can't tell Tenten this…but she's going to find out at school anyway, won't it be better if I tell her?_"

Hinata nodded her head, determined. She was going to tell Tenten first.

With a slightly shaky hand, Hinata pressed 3 for a quick dial on her phone.

Tenten answered cheerfully as usual. " Hello? Tenten speaking!"

"Tenten…" Hinata paused, she was starting to have doubts.

"Yeah? Is that you Hinata, speak louder! I can't really hear you." Tenten said.

"Tenten…Sakura has a boyfriend!" Hinata managed to blurt out.

"A boyfriend?! Cool! Who?" Tenten asked.

Hinata breathed in. "Neji."

No answer. Tenten was silent.

After a few minutes of the awkward silence, Hinata spoke. " Tenten, are you still there?"

"Y-Yeah…" Tenten sounded like she was about to cry. " H-Hinata, I just remembered. I have…art homework to f-finish. I'll call you later k? Bye."

"_Click."_

She hung up before Hinata could do anything.

"Tenten…" Hinata sunk onto her bed.

"_Did I do the right thing?_"

Hinata sighed and got out her now seven letters from the stranger.

She had nothing else to do, so she decided she would re-read them before dinner.

"_Tenten…even though I know you feel angry at Sakura, I can't help hoping we can still stay friends with her…_"

_

* * *

The next day at School_

The limousine pulled up at the front gates of Konoha School.

"Hinata sama, Hanabi sama, Neji sama, we have arrived at Konoha School." The driver told them through the little window separating the main part of the car and the driver's part.

Hinata nodded and smiled at him.

Then she got off the limousine with Neji and Hanabi following after her.

"Neji nii san! How was the date yesterday?" Hanabi squealed.

Neji blushed yet again. " It was…different."

"Different?" Hinata laughed. That was typical Neji.

Suddenly, another voice interrupted their conversation.

"NEJI!" Sakura bounded out of nowhere at latched herself onto Neji's arm.

"Oh, hi Sakura." Neji smiled down at her.

"Good morning Sakura." Hinata said.

"Oh hey Hinata. I'm not going to join you today at break okay? You can see why." Sakura winked and looked up at Neji.

Hinata grimaced slightly before managing an, " Okay." through gritted teeth.

Suddenly, Hanabi saw one of her friends. " Bye Hinata nee chan! Bye Neji nii san! See you after school!" she ran off in the direction of the kiddy play ground.

"Neji want to get going to the playground?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded. "Sure."

"Okay, lets go!"

Sakura gave a small wave at Hinata before she and Neji walked away into the high school playground, holding hands.

Hinata stood, rooted on the spot for a while before-

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata recognized that voice straight away. Tenten!

Hinata turned to greet her friend. " Hi Tenten!"

Then, with a start, she realized what she was wearing.

"Tenten…what are you wearing?" Hinata asked, shocked.

"Oh this?" Tenten looked down on herself modestly, " It's not that weird is it?"

"_YES IT IS!_"

Tenten was wearing a very short, black mini skirt and a tight sleeveless light blue top. She had her hair down from their usual buns and black combat boots on.

Hinata was still in shock.

"C'mon Hinata! Lets go to the playground before morning break ends." Tenten grabbed Hinata's arm and practically dragged her to the playground.

There was a lot of wolf whistling as they walked.

Tenten smiled back at the boys and winked.

Hinata slapped herself mentally. "_She's in denial…_"

Finally, when they arrived at the play ground, Hinata thought she would have peace.

But, she was very, _very _wrong.

Almost half the boys in the playground came running over and started to ask Tenten out.

"Ack, Hinata lets go over there." Tenten led Hinata away from the mob of fan boys and they sat down on their usual bench.

"Anyways," Tenten flicked her hair back, " Did you bring the letter?"

"Yes, just wait a sec, let me get it." Hinata rummaged in her school bag and pulled out the purple envelope, " Here it is!"

"Cool!" Tenten snatched it out of Hinata's hand, " Lets read it again!"

Hinata nodded, then she and Tenten started reading it over again, not noticing certain _someones _watching them…

* * *

"Hey Neji, what are you looking at?" Sakura pouted as her boyfriend ignored her. 

She craned her head to see what he was so transfixed in.

Tenten.

Sakura gasped. Tenten looked to…so different from usual! What was she doing in those clothes?!

Then she saw the purple paper that Tenten and Hinata were giggling over.

She felt something rise up in her.

"_Reading the secret admirer letter without me! …but where's Ino?_"

Suddenly, anger at her friends over took her and she tried to get Neji's attention.

"Neji!" she shook him, " C'mon! We're going." She started to walk to the school.

Neji snapped out of looking at Tenten and followed Sakura. "Where are we going?"

"The…" Sakura thought, " The library."

"Okay."

* * *

Sasuke stared at the Hyuuga girl, sitting there innocently on the bench. 

The morning sun illuminating her face, giving it an angelic glow…

"_She's so beautiful…how can someone be so beautiful?_"

Shikamaru noticed that his friend wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Hey Sasuke?" Shikamaru nudged him, " Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"What are you so interested in…"

Shikamaru looked in the direction where Sasuke was looking and found himself looking at Hinata and Tenten.

"_Hinata and Tenten? Hmmm…_"

"What?" Shikamaru said, " Got a crush on Tenten too?"

"No." Sasuke frowned.

"Oh, then it's Hinata?" Kiba came out of nowhere.

"No." Sasuke growled.

"Jeez. Don't need to act all grouchy, I'm just trying to piss you off…" Kiba trailed off at the look on Sasuke's face.

"If that's what you're trying to do, you're succeeding." Shikamaru whispered.

"Eeeep!" Kiba ran off screaming.

"…"

"This is so troublesome…"

* * *

"Hinata, why can't I have a secret admirer too!" Tenten sighed as she gave the letter back to Hinata, " Your secret admirer is always so romantic.." 

"Tenten, I bet there are some boys who like you." Hinata tried to reassure her friend.

"Of course there are!" Tenten said, distress rising in her voice. "When boys see me dressed up like this," she gestured down to her clothes, " Of course they'd like me! But I want someone to like me for who I really am!"

Hinata didn't really know what to say. Luckily, the bell saved her.

"_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong!_"

Tenten got up from the bench. " See you next break Hinata."

Since Tenten was older than her and Ino and Sakura, she was a year higher. Like Neji.

"Okay Tenten." Hinata gave a weak smile, " I'll meet you back here."

"Kay, see you." Tenten walked off.

Hinata stared after her.

"_What good is it to have a secret admirer and not even know who he is? It wouldn't be a secret anymore, but still…" _Hinata sighed to herself and started to walk towards the school building.

Once again, she didn't notice a certain someone watching her…

* * *

**Okay, fine. So there isn't a word 'someones'. **

**But still, what else could I say ?!! **

**This is my first attempt at a sasuhina, so please read and review :)**

**P.S. If you didn't get it, Ino is sick.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two**

"Hinata, hey Hinata!!!" The sound of feet running down a corridor could be heard.

Hinata knew that voice, she looked up from the books that she was putting in her bag for the weekend. School had just finished.

"Tenten?" she looked around, confused.

Tenten sprinted over to where Hinata was, which was her locker since she needed her books.

"Can I come over to your house today? Please?? I'm really lonely at home…" Tenten did her famous puppy dog eyes at Hinata.

Hinata sighed. If she said no, she would feel guilty…so she relented. "Okay. But you can't sleep over. You know how my dad likes me to finish my weekend homework on Fridays."

"YAY!" Tenten stepped closer to Hinata and hugged her. " I'll meet you out front kay? Need to get my books from my locker!"

"Okay," Hinata smiled. " Go ahead. I'll meet you outside."

* * *

_At the Hyuuga Compound_

Neji was in his room, looking over at the dining room.

His room was right at the other side of the house, but due to the weird design of the Hyuuga Compound, he could clearly see the dining room from his window.

Actually, instead of just _looking_ at the dining room, he was _observing_ a _certain _bun haired girl in the said room.

He watched her as she walked into the kitchen. "Hinata, I'm gonna get some water!"

Neji's hearing was abnormally good since he trained so much.

A few seconds later, Hinata appeared in the dining room. "Tenten?"

Tenten popped back out of the kitchen, holding a glass of water in her hands. " Hehe. Sorry, I went to get water…wait a second…I told you!"

"You did?" Hinata looked slightly confused. " Oh well, I couldn't hear."

"C'mon, shouldn't we go to do our homework now? Before I have to go?" Tenten questioned.

"Oh!" Hinata looked surprised, " Yes. Yes, we should go do our homework. Lets go to my room." She started to go back in the direction she came from.

Tenten didn't follow her for some reason. She was looking around the room like she was searching for something.

"_What is she doing?_" Neji thought, staring at Tenten who was starting to look worried.

Suddenly, Tenten spoke. "Wait Hinata!! Someone stole our school bags!"

Hinata laughed. "Tenten, the driver brought our bags up to my room."

"Oh," Tenten said sheepishly, " I _sooo_ knew that…"

* * *

_3 hours later…_

Tenten and Hinata were standing at the front of the Hyuuga Compound. It was almost 6, so Tenten had to go home.

"I should come to your house more often of Fridays! I think this is the first time I finished all my homework before the weekend started!" Tenten beamed.

Hinata smiled. " Maybe next time when we have no homework, you can sleep over."

"Ooooh…that would be great! Remember to ask your dad okay?" Tenten waved at Hinata before she walked off, " I'll see you on Monday!"

"Wait! Tenten! I can get a limo to drive you home!" Hinata shouted after her friend who had started to run.

"_She won't hear me…_" Hinata thought, sighing.

But, one second later, a Tenten was in her face, " Really? A limo to drive me home? Great!"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh again. She quickly took her mobile phone out of her pocket and called the driver.

A few minutes later, a limo came down the street and stopped in front of the Hyuuga Compound.

"Yay!" Tenten opened the door and hopped in. " See ya on Monday!" She waved.

"Bye!" Hinata called out as the limo drove off.

After the limo was gone from her view, she went back into the house.

* * *

Hinata was bored. She had absolutely nothing to do. 

"_Maybe I should call Tenten? …no…she would be out training with her weapons._"

Suddenly, Neji broke her thoughts. " Hinata, Sakura just called. I'm going to go meet her now."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. And can you please tell the cook I won't be eating dinner here?"

"I will."

"Thanks." Neji smiled his rare smile once before exiting.

"_Neji's so lucky to have someone…no. It's just because you're too picky to chose someone…or you just want to know who the stranger is… _"

Hinata kept on telling herself, the sooner she abandoned the letters she got from the stranger, (meaning she wouldn't open them any more) she could get a real boyfriend.

The stranger always made her have a feeling…a feeling she didn't know how to describe at the end of all his letters. And that made her want to see him, know him.

But that would never happen, he would never let her know…

Hinata sighed at her own pathetic-ness as she took out a purple shoe box. It was the shoe box where she had put all her letters from the 'Stranger' into.

She picked one up randomly and started to read it.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_How can someone as beautiful as you like that idiot Naruto. You are an angel…and he's just a…well too put it bluntly, a stupid, clumsy person you shouldn't care about at all. You express your love so openly to him, and yet he is still rejects you. Doesn't that tell you something Hinata?_

_How I would love to have you express your love to me like that, I would treat you so much better that than ramen loving ninja. I love you dearly and he doesn't. He doesn't even care._

_I hope you don't feel sad by this letter my flower. Time will bring us together…_

_Love always, _

_Stranger_

Hinata remembered the day she got that letter clearly. It was burned into her memory.

It was the day where she told Naruto she loved him…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_"I will tell Naruto kun today!" Hinata murmured under her breathe, " After training. It will be the first thing I'll do!"_

"_Hinata? Are you alright? You keep on hitting Kiba's target instead of yours." Kurenai said to her pupil._

"_Oh!" Hinata saw that all her 5 kunai were on Kiba's target tree instead of hers. _

" _Oops…sorry Kiba kun." She apologized quickly._

"_Nah!" He waved a hand. " It's okay Hinata. I don't mind. Just as long as I can keep your kunai."_

"_Kiba!" Kurenai's sharp voice rang through their training grounds._

"_Just kidding!"_

_Hinata laughed._

"_You should not kid about stuff like that Kiba." A voice suddenly said._

"_Eeep!" Hinata jumped about two feet in the air. " S-Shino kun! Don't do that!"_

"_Okay, okay!" Kurenai clapped her hands. " Go back to target practice!"

* * *

_

_Practice ended an hour ago. Hinata had went home to clean up and look fresh. _

"_Okay!" she said determinedly, " Time to find Naruto!"_

_She hunted for about 15 minutes before she found him at the Ramen Stand. That was actually the first place she went to, but he wasn't there 15 minutes ago._

_She walked up to him._

"_Do not need to worry…just get it out…you'll regret it if you don't!" Hinata thought to herself._

"_Naruto kun, could I talk to you please?" she said in a high squeaky voice._

"_OH MY GOD…I didn't plan on sounding like that!" Hinata moaned mentally._

"_Huh?" Naruto looked at her with his azure eyes. " Okay?"_

"_Follow me." Hinata walked into the forest, Naruto following her._

"_Hinata chan what is this about?" Naruto asked._

"_Okay." Hinata muttered, " It's time."_

_She turned around and came face to face with Naruto._

_She tried not to blush and faint._

"_N-Naruto kun…the thing is that I like you…" she trailed off to look up at his expression._

"_Oh." Naruto looked shocked. " I-I'm sorry Hinata chan…but…" He looked away._

_Hinata didn't want to hear anymore she turned around and ran. Ran away._

_**End Flashback**

* * *

_

"I wish I wasn't that pathetic…" Hinata whispered. The memory had brought tears to her eyes. "Why was I so…helpless and…"

She flopped onto her bed, the letter still safely grasped in her hand.

Tears still wet on her cheeks, she went to sleep.

* * *

"Neji isn't the night sky beautiful?" Sakura asked as she looked up. 

"Yeah." Neji said, feeling uncomfortable. The truth was, he really wanted to be Tenten now. He didn't know why. He had this…weird feeling at the pit of his stomach.

He _had_ to see her.

"Well, this is my house then." Sakura said. "Thanks for bringing me home Neji. I appreciate it." She then glanced at the house across the street.

It was Tenten's house. They lived really close to each other.

"_Tenten…are you mad at me?_" She thought sadly, remembering how Tenten had avoided her all day.

She turned her attention back at Neji and pouted cutely. "Well, Neji. Give me a good night kiss."

Neji bent down and kissed her, but right at that moment, Tenten decided to turn the corner to go home, her arms full of weapons from practice.

She _did not_ like the sight that greeted her once she walked onto her street.

Neji kissing Sakura.

_Neji _kissing Sakura.

"_No!_" Tenten dropped all her precious weapons and they landed with a crash.

That made Neji look up. "Huh?"

He saw the weapons on the path and immediately knew who had dropped them.

" Oh no…" he whispered.

"Neji?" Sakura said.

Neji looked down at her. "Sakura, I'm sorry, but I have to-"

He didn't have to say anymore. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. " I know." She pushed him, " Go get her."

Neji ran off, not knowing who he was anymore.

_"Sakura's boyfriend or Tenten's?"_

But he didn't care. All he cared about was telling Tenten how he really felt.

He didn't hesitate to activate his Byakugan.

He quickly caught sight of Tenten running back to the training grounds. He raced after her.

"Tenten!" he yelled. He didn't care about the people sleeping, "Tenten!"

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. " Wait." He said softly.

He turned her face towards her slowly. It was stained with tears, but even then, Neji thought she had never looked so beautiful. The moonlight shining on her face, the water from her tears giving it a sparkle…

"Tenten…" Neji said, his eyes soft, "I love you. Not Sakura. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize…"

He leaned closer in and kissed her on the lips.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. But then, she suddenly broke the kiss and gasped.

"What?" Neji said, concerned.

"My babies! I dropped them! Oh no!" Tenten started to run back, " I'm coming!"

Neji laughed before he took off after her.

* * *

**_On Monday ( School)_**

"So you and Neji are an item now?" Ino asked excitedly.

Tenten giggled. " I can't believe you were sick on Friday. How did you find out?"

"Sakura." Ino stated simply.

Hinata beamed. She was positively _glowing_ with happiness.

"_Neji and Tenten…YAY!_"

"Sakura?" Tenten asked. " She isn't…mad at me is she?"

"No. Of course I'm not. I knew you guys were destined to be together or whatever it is."

Tenten looked up an smiled. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura smiled back. " What's up?"

They both laughed, Ino joining them.

A bit of Hinata's glowing happiness disappeared. _" I wish I could be like this with Naruto…it would have been better if I never told him…" _Hinata thought sadly, looking across the play ground at the blonde haired ninja.

Naruto caught her staring at him and turned away. But before that, Hinata thought she saw his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"_I must be dreaming._" Hinata told herself sternly, "_Naruto told you he didn't like you…_"

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Tenten shook her friend. " C'mon the bell rang. I'll see you guys at break?" she looked at the Sakura and Ino.

"Sure. Meet us here." Ino said, gesturing to the bench they were sitting on.

"Okay! See ya later then!" Tenten ran off to where Neji was waiting patiently for her. "Coming Neji!"

Hinata smiled as she walked into the school with Sakura and Ino arguing who was hotter: Sasuke or Shikamaru.

* * *

**I know...this chapter was mostly based on Neji and Tenten, but the next chapter will be about Sasuke and Hinata...**

**Anyways, read and review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 3**

Hinata went out of her limo sighing.

Today wasn't a good day. She had gotten a two on her chemistry test and her father was going to kill her.

Hiashi thought everything was crap except for a one.

Sighing again, Hinata opened the door to her house. Neji had a long day at school today and Hanabi went over to a friend's house.

She was alone.

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

"_The mailbox! Maybe...maybe there's another letter..._"

She quickly retraced her steps, back to the mailbox which she had passed just a few seconds ago.

She opened it with the mailbox-key she always kept in her wallet.

Sure enough, among all the plain white envelopes, there was a lavender one.

A lavender one with the familiar italic writing on it, spelling out her name.

Hinata ran inside, wanting to open the envelope as soon s possible.

She dumped all of the other envelopes on the table right next to the door, then raced upstairs to her room.

"Phew!" Hinata said as she flopped on to her bed.

Cautiously, Hinata took her evelope opening knife and swiftly, she cut open the envelope.

Turning it upside down, the letter fell out.

Hinata unfolded it gently. It looked longer than any other letter so far.

She started to read.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_Yesterday, a thought suddenly came to me. It was this: If you actually knew who I was, could you love me? I was lying on the soft grass, remembering your soft, midnight blue hair as you walked past me. As it went past my face, I smelt your floral scent. The scent that always manages to calm me, no matter what mood I'm in..._

_As I was looking up at the sky, thinking about you, I saw a shape in the sky. It was made out by clouds. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. But, suddenly, I realized I was staring at a heart. But the heart looked slighlty broken, as if part of it were drooping...again, I realized something I didn't at first. It was an arrow. Like one of those valentines when you see the arrow piercing through the heart. But another weird thing was that the arrow looked like it was going further and further out of the heart..._

_I told myself if I counted to ten and the heart was still there, it meant that you wouldn't love me if you knew who I was. So I closed my eyes and counted to ten. But I never knew the answer because after the ten seconds, when I could finally open my eyes, the heart was gone._

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

Hinata read it over and over again. Looking for the slightest hint.

She decided, this was her favourite letter so far.

"_I better call Tenten now...she would want to hear about this letter._" Hinata thought, picking up the phone.

Suddenly, Hinata remembered. Tenten was in Neji's class.

If Neji had a long day, Tenten had a long day.

"Damn." Hinata muttered under her breath. She had really wanted to tell Tenten about the latest letter.

"_But now it's only three...long day ends at 3:20...I only have to wait 20 more minutes..._" Hinata felt a bit better, knowing she only had less than half an hour to wait.

"I'll just go garden a bit then..." she said to herself. " I have no homework anyways."

Smiling, Hinata made her way down to the huge Hyuuga gardens._

* * *

_

_45 minutes later..._

Hinata felt satisfied.

Her strawberry plants were starting to turn red and her spring onions were nice and healthy.

She had also pulled up all the weeds and picked some apples from her best apple tree.

"Hinata sama?! Hinata sama?!"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up from the potato plant she was watering.

"Neji nii san?" She called back uncertainly.

"Hinata?! Hinata, where the fuck are you?!"

Hinata recognized that voice straight away...and the language...

"Tenten?" She called out happily. " Tenten? Is that you?"

Suddenly, two figures emerged from behind the trees.

"Ha! I knew she would be here!" Tenten pointed a finger at Neji, looking triumphant.

"Hn." Neji said, trying to keep his cool.

Hinata giggled. " Tenten, what are you going here?"

"Oh me?" Tenten said. " Neji said I could sleep over tonight." She planted a kiss on Neji's cheek which turned slightly red.

Hinata giggled once more before remembering the letter in her room.

"Oh, Tenten. I need your help with some..." Hinata struggled to think of a subject that Neji wasn't very good at. It was almost impossible until she finally remembered _one_ thing. " I need your help with some dance things. I'm stuck with my dance routine."

Hinata tried to tell Tenten the truth with her eyes.

"Huh?" Tenten looked surprised for a fraction of a second, until she saw the meaningful look in Hinata's eyes.

"Oh..." Tenten said slowly. " I see...okay, lets go up to your room. I'll come to your room later okay Neji?"

"Hn." Neji said, already retreating back to the house.

Once Neji was out of sight, Tenten started to fire questions at Hinata.

"Another letter? Is it romantic? Is it signed stranger? Does he want to meet you?"

"Shhhh! In my room!" Hinata scolded quietly.

But something about Tenten's last question made her have butterflies in her stomach. "_Does he want to meet you?_"

What happened if someday he _did _want to meet her? What would she do then?

When they arrived at Hinata's room, Hinata shook off the question of and went inside.

She closed the door and walked over to her desk. She picked up the letter.

"Here." Hinata said, placing the letter delicately on Tenten's already waiting hand. "Read it."

Hinata watched Tenten's chocolate brown eyes skim across the page, line by line.

"Wow." was the only word Tenten could say after she finished reading. " Wow, wow, wow, wow."

"I know..." Hinata sighed, picking the letter back out of Tenten's hand and back onto her desk.

"We need to tell Sakura and Ino to come over now!" Tenten suddenly demanded.

"Uhhh..." Hinata was confused. " Why?"

"Because!" Tenten said, looking around. " Because we need to devise a plan!"

Hinata looked at Tenten worriedly. " Devise a plan?" she repeated, loking unsure.

"Yes! A plan!" Tenten rubbed her hands together.

Hinata sighed for the tenth time that day. No, that _hour_.

She saw the determined look in Tenten's eyes. The rubbing of her hands.

There was no stopping Tenten now...

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"We came as soon as we could!" Ino said, storming through the door.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, following closely behind. " We're gonna get a plan!"

"YEAH! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Tenten said, marching up the stairs with Ino and Sakura following her like a mini army.

Hinata: sweatdrop.

* * *

_In Hinata's Room_

"Okay. We _need _to find out who this guy is!" Sakura said with a lovey-dovey look on her face as she finished the letter.

"Yeah!" Ino agreed with a similar look on her face as Sakura's.

"But the question is..." Tenten said dramatically. " Is _how_?"

"OH MY GOD! STROKE OF INSPIRATION!" Ino suddenly exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Hinata tried to keep the noise down, wishing she had sound-proof installed in her room.

"What's the plan?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Tenten asked.

"We can spy! Spy on a group of boys!" Ino said, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay but where do we find a group of boys?" Tenten said, exasperated.

Suddenly, the door opened.

Neji's head poked in. He ignored all the other people in the room and directed all his attention to Tenten.

"Sorry, Tenten. The guys just called and asked me to join them at the weapon stall, I have to go. I'll be back in an hour okay?"

"Okay." Tenten answered back weakly, blowing a kiss at Neji.

Neji smiled a small, but noticeable smile before exiting.

"Well..." Ino smirked. "There's our group of boys..."

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

"Okay, let us go." Ino said, smiling devilishly.

"Do we have to?" Hinata groaned, looking down at herself.

She was wearing a short black mini skirt with tights and was wearing a red wig.

Everyone was wearing disguises.

"Sorry Hinata, but we can't look like ourselves when we spy." Tenten said, staring at herself in the mirror. " Besides, we look pretty cool." She pushed her sunglasses up to hide her sparkling brown eyes.

"Well," Sakura opened the door. " Lets Rock 'n' Roll!"

* * *

**Here's the third chapter!**

**Sorry I took so long to update...**

**Please read and review:)**

**Btw, Happy late Chinese New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

"_I don't like this...I **really** don't like this..._" Hinata thought, looking desperately for a way to escape from her friends.

They were now stalking a 'group of boys'.

Aka: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino.

Ino had a maniac glint in her eyes. It really didn't bode well with her raven black wig.

But, Hinata had to admit, the whole effect was pretty terrifying.

Sakura suddenly beckoned them. " Come over here!" She hissed.

Hinata looked bewildered. "Why?" she whispered back. " Isn't this bush good enough for a hiding place?"

Yes. They were hiding behind a bush.

Tenten poked at her. " Shhh! Listen to Sakura! She's probably the best at stalking! Remember in primary school? She used to stalk Sasuke all the time!"

Sakura shook her head and glared at Tenten. " Puh-lease! Is that all you're basing my skills on?"

Ino and Hinata giggled together.

"Well come on then! We need to move bushes." Sakura pulled Ino over to a bigger bush.

"Tenten, Hinata, hide behind that bush!" Ino pointed at an elephant shaped bush.

"You're freaking kidding me..." Tenten muttered as she and Hinata crawled over to it.

Hinata smiled.

"SHHH!" Sakura suddenly said, pointing to the left.

Hinata glanced over, seeing the 'group of boys'.

"Shit!" Tenten cursed under her breath, pushing Hinata down. " Be quiet."

* * *

_Boys' Perspective_

"...why are the girls following us?" Neji said in a low voice.

"You noticed too?" Sasuke said, also in a quiet voice.

"Duh." All of the other guys said...with the exception of Naruto.

"Baka." Sasuke muttered.

"What?" Naruto wailed. " I didn't notice any gir-"

Kiba clamped his hand down on Naruto's mouth. "Shhh! Lets let them have some fun."

Neji and Sasuke smiled twin little devil smiles.

* * *

_Girls' Perspective_

"C'mon! They're movnig south troops!" Tenten said in a loud whisper.

Sakura straightened up from her crouch, peeking from behind her bush.

"Tenten's right! They are moving south! Lets go!"

Ino grinned as she ran, hiding behind a wall or post box ocassionally.

Hinata sighed. This really wasn't her thing.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective_

"Troublesome women..." Shikamaru muttered. " Why the hell are they following us?"

"I dunno." Naruto said, peeking behind his shoulder. "_What girls? Is Hinata here?!_"

Shino sighed, thinking. " Maybe they think we're going to meet up with other girls?" He ventured.

"What?" Neji hissed. " Tenten wouldn't think that."

"Yeah." Shikamaru backed him up. " No matter how troublesome Ino is, she knows she can trust me."

Kiba sighed. " Love struck fools..."

* * *

_Girls' Perspective_

"They're going to the ice cream parlour!" Hinata said, noticing the boys walking into the place where she, Ino, Sakura and Tenten went when they were all free...and not stalking boys.

"Yup." Tenten said. " Damn. I was just feeling like getting a strawberry ice cream."

Ino sighed and rubbed her stomach. " I wanted a vanilla..."

Sakura glared at them. " Don't be think about your stomachs now! We've still got some stalking to do!"

Hinata gulped, afraid to say anything that would anger Sakura more.

"_I really wanted chocolate though..._" Hinata thought glumly.

Suddenly, Sakura's stomach grumbled.

"Not think about our stomachs huh?" Ino said, smirking.

"Shut up." Sakura said in frustration. " We'll go after they get out."

"Fine." Tenten said, looking depressed. "We'll just hide behind this wall for now."

"Okay." Hinata said simply.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective_

"Hmmm...do you think they're hungry from stalking us for so long?" Neji said to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. " Do you know their favourite flavours?"

"I know Tenten likes strawberry." Neji said at once.

Naruto laughed. " Your obssessed man!"

Neji scowled at Naruto, trying not to snap back at him.

Shikamaru yawned. " Ino and Sakura like vanilla..."

"Hinata likes chocolate." Sasuke suddenly said.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? Neji told me." Sasuke said, frowning and turning away.

"Hmmm..." Shino turned around to think.

"Anyways," Sasuke said hurriedly. " Lets just buy their favourite falvours and accidently-on-purpose leave them outside."

"Okay..." Neji said, looking at Sasuke curiously.

* * *

_Girls' Perspective_

"They're coming out." Sakura said.

"Uh huh." Ino nodded.

"Huh?" Hinata saw that they were carrying small cups in their hands. " Take away ice cream?"

Tenten still had a sad look on her face. " I'm hungry..."

Suddenly, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped by a bench and placed 4 cups there. Then they walked away.

Once they were out of sight, they four girls rushed over to the bench and grabbed their favourite flavours.

"Yummy!" Hinata said, smiling blissfully.

"Yay! Strawberry!" Tenten said as she daintily licked her ice cream on the spoon.

"Mmmmm." Ino and Sakura said, eating their ice cream like starving people.

They were so engrossed in eating their ice cream, they didn't realize the boys watching them from behind a cluster of trees.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective_

"What are they wearing?" Shino said, looking slightly pink. "Such short things out in public."

Neji was practically drooling, staring at Tenten's legs.

Sasuke was trying to keep his eyes away from Hinata's long white legs.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba said, smiling devilishly. " They all look so hot. Especially Tenten...maybe because she's the oldest..."

Neji growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop staring..." Kiba said, turning away to talk to Shikamaru.

Naruto was staring at Hinata. "_I never realized how long her legs were..._" he thought in awe.

"I think it's almost time to scare them..." Neji suddenly annouced, tearing his eyes away from Tenten.

"Lets get to the fountain garden first." Sasuke said, smiling an evil smile.

Naruto whimpered, fearing what would happen to the girls. He knew that smile.

* * *

_Girls' Perspective_

"Huh?" Ino said. "They're chaging direction! They're heading towards the gardens."

"The gardens?" Hinata frowned. " The one with the fountains all around?"

"Heh?" Tenten looked confused. " Yeah...I think you're right. They are heading towards the fountains."

" I wonder why..." Sakura mused.

Ino gasped. " Could they know!?"

Sakura looked fierce. "Of course they don't! Don't underestimate my skills!"

"..." Hinata sweatdropped.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective_

"Are they following us?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes." Neji said, a triumphant note in his voice. He had activated his Byakugan a while ago to check.

"That's good." Sasuke said, a smirk in is voice. " But what's the plan?"

Shikamaru started to talk. " I was thinking about that. How about..."

* * *

_Girls' Perspective_

"They look very serious." Hinata whispered.

"...yeah they do. I wonder why..." Tenten looked confused.

"Hmmm...Shika is talking!" Ino squealed. Sakura bonked her on the head.

"Are you crazy!? They could have heard us!"

"...you know, Sakura, Neji could've activated his Byakugan." Tenten said suddenly.

"Hmpf." Sakura swung her hair, or her _wig _back defiantly. " They _have _to have some motive or something to ask Neji to activate his Byakugan! We have been nothing but discreet so far, so he wouldn't have!"

Tenten blinked.

"They just entered the gardens." Hinata said, alerting the rest. " Huh? They've spilt up."

Ino, still rubbing her sore head said, " Okay then. We'll spilt up too. C'mon Sakura."

"Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Coming!" Tenten said, skipping forward gracefully. "Lets go."

* * *

_Boys' Perspective (group 1)_

"The plan is working." Shino said to Kiba and Naruto. " The bugs are telling me."

"That's good." Naruto said, grinning.

"I wonder how the other guys are going...we got Sakura and Ino...worst of luck." Kiba moaned.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective (group 2)_

"Hmmm..." Neji made a humming noise thoughtfully. " Tenten and Hinata are approximately 89.7 centimetres away from us, behind a tree." He suddenly said in his low voice.

Sasuke smirked. " I realized."

"Are we going to proceed with the plan yet?" Shikamaru asked, looking up at the clouds. " I'm already bored."

"Patience Nara..." Neji said. " Patience..."

Sasuke laughed.

* * *

_Girls' Perspective (group 1)_

"Where are they going!" Ino said, exasperated. " We're just going in circles all around the garden! My feet are killing me...I really shouldn't have worn the high heels..."

Sakura giggled and looked smugly down at her pink converses. " I guess not." She said lightly. " But you can't complain about that now...it looks like they're heading towards the main fountain."

Ino craned her head over the bush they were hiding behind. " Yup. Definitely."

"Lets go."

* * *

_Girls' Perspective (group 2)_

"Damn them! I bet they know we're here...they wouldn't be gong around in circles and torturing our feet if they didn't!" Tenten said, taking off her high heels. "I'll just go barefoot from now on."

"You really shouldn't have worn the high heels for stalking." Hinata said, a smile in her voice.

Tenten sighed, looking overly dramatic. " I know now...I know."

* * *

_Boys' Perspective (group 2)_

"It's time to meet up with the others. Hopefully you're plan will work." Sasuke said, looking at Shikamaru.

"Hey! Don't doubt my genius." Shikamaru said, yawning loudly.

Neji, trying to mask his laughter, coughed.

* * *

_Boys' Perspective (group 1)_

The phone in Kiba's pocket vibrated.

"It's time to stop." Kiba said, notifying Naruto and Shino.

"Okay then! Lets go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We don't need to go idiot." Shino's voice said. " We're already at the main fountain."

"Oh..." Naruto deflated. " Okay."

* * *

_Girls' Perspective (group 2)_

"Huh? Looks like they're stopping at the main fountain." Tenten said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded her head once in agreement.

"Oh look!" Sakura pointed.

Hinata took a glance in the direction Sakura was pointing in.

"Oh!" she gasped. Naruto, Shino and Kiba had come down the other path.

"Sakura and Ino must be nearby." She said in a whisper.

* * *

_Girls' Perspective (group 1)_

"They've stopped." Ino said.

"I realized." Sakura said sarcastically.

Ino was about to snap back when she noticed the other 3 boys. " Look! Neji, Sasuke and Naruto."

Sakura took a peek. "Oh. Crap. Hide."

She pushed Ino behind a big oak tree. "Shhhh."

* * *

_Normal Perspective_

"It is time." Shino said, smiling under his hood.

"Yup." Sasuke nodded.

"All teams go." Neji said, laughter in his voice.

And then, in perfect timing, the boys spilt up.

Shino headed off back in the direction he came, Sasuke went left, Neji went right, Shikamru went down, Kiba up, and Naruto down.

Sakura suddenly saw a red thing going up and down from behind a bench. " Hinata!" She breathed out.

She ran over to the bench, towing Ino along with her. She thought it was safe to come out into the open...

"What do we do!? They all spilt up!" Ino wailed.

Suddenly, Tenten's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Sakura looked behind her and gasped. "Oh fuck."

"Neji! Hi!" Tenten said, smiling cheesily. " What are you doing here?!" her voice went up an octave.

Hinata blushed and she quickly grabbed her wig off her head.

Neji went over to Tenten and wrapped his arms around her. " No. I think the question, my love, is what _you're _doing here."

Tenten giggled nervously. Emerging from bushed and trees from all around, the 5 other guys came out.

"Ino...you got some explaining to do." Shikamaru said.

Naruto was laughing. " You guys fell for our plan!"

Sasuke was watching Hinata silently.

Looking up, Hinata caught Sasuke's eye. She turned away, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink.

"_Kawaii._"

"No matter. You can explain when we get home." Neji said, walking with Tenten to the entrance. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." he waved.

"Bye bye!" Sakura and Ino called out, waving at Tenten who was looking helpless.

"Ino, c'mon I'll walk you home." Shikamaru said, sticking an arm out.

"Okay!" Ino bounced to Shikamru and grabbed his arm. " Lets go!"

Then, they too left.

Kiba and Shino left too, laughing their heads off...or at least Kiba was. Shino never laughed.

Sakura had left, saying that she had to go back home to help her mom with dinner.

Now only Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata remained.

Silence...

"_Tenten, nii san! Why did you leave me here!?_" Hinata thought desperately.

Then, at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke said, " I'll bring you home Hinata."

Hinata's cheeks turned into a rosy red.

Sasuke looked away. " Oh okay, you go dobe. I was just being nice." Sasuke walked off, not looking back.

Hinata found herself wanting to call out to him, but she stopped herself.

"Well...lets go then Hinata." Naruto said awkwardly.

Naruto walked back with Hinata to the Hyuuga Compound. The walk was mostly quiet...they didn't talk much.

"So..." Naruto said, scratching his head when they arrived. " Here you are."

Hinata looked at Naruto, smiling radiantly. " Thank you." Then she walked back inside the Hyuuga Compound.

Naruto practically skipped back home.

* * *

_Hinata's Room_

"_Why didn't I feel anything with Naruto? I usually blush within 3 feet of him..." _Hinata thought, confused.

"Could it be..."She whispered to herself. " Could it be I like someone else...?"

She then remembered the feeling when she wanted to call out to Sasuke. She blushed.

"HEY HINATA! ME AND NEJI ARE WATCHING A MOVIE DOWNSTAIRS!!" Tenten's voice interrupted Hinata's thinking. " WANNA JOIN US?"

Hinata forced herself to stop thinking about Sasuke and Naruto, then she quickly shouted back. " YES! OKAY! I'LL BE DOW IN A MINUTE."

Still feeling confused, and with a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach, Hinata went out and downstairs. She didn't even notice she still hadn't taken off her 'stalking clothes'.

"_Sasuke..._"

* * *

**Sorry! I know I haven't updated for a long time!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

_Dearest Hinata,_

_Must you really resort to chasing me around now? Are you that curious of who I am? Don't get me wrong; I am delighted that you want to know me so much. I wish you could._

_But please, my love, don't follow me **too** much. I could die just thinking about you getting sunstroke. And, may I ask, why did you have to cover your beautiful hair in that horrifying red wig? I forbid you from doing that again…would you actually listen to me?_

_But seriously, Hinata my dearest, always go out protected in sun cream with at least a SPF of 30. We'll meet again soon…by stalking or just by asking…_

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

Hinata giggled as she read the letter over again. It had come this morning in the post. Tenten was still sleeping, so Hinata didn't want to wake her up. But, with the letter there also came a small, lavender cardboard box…Hinata wanted to open that with Tenten. She was waiting paitently for the older girl to wake up.

A mysterious shiver went up Hinata's spine as she read the last sentence. '_By stalking or just by asking…' _

Skimming through the letter once again, Hinata decided, this was the funniest and most silly one. She giggled again to herself, when, suddenly, with a pang, Hinata realized something. Something big. How could she_ not_ have realized before?

Hinata gasped loudly, clasping a hand to her mouth, her opal eyes wide with shock.

Her stranger, his secret admirer was someone they had _followed_. He was in the group that she and her friends had stalked just the day before!

'_Red wig…stalking…' _It was definite. He was in that group of boys. Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Kiba…the choices! The possibilities!

Hinata groaned. _"If this is fate's way of showing I'm meant to be with my 'stranger', it's fucked up and twisted…" _She thought despairingly, tugging at the ends of flowing, midnight blue hair.

"What's wrong Hinata?" A worried voice suddenly broke through the silence, making Hinata jump about a mile into the air.

"Sheesh. Calm down." Tenten laughed, combing a panda comb through her usual morning hair-do. Haystack hair. " It's just me."

"Oh." Hinata breathed in, trying to get her breathe back. _Out...in...out...in...out..._

Tenten's hazel eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on the piece of paper in Hinata's grasp. She looked at Hinata accusingly. " You read it without waking moi up!?"

Hinata, still feeling slightly dazed told Tenten her discovery. " It's connected." She muttered under her breath.

Tenten waltzed over to Hinata's sofa and flopped herself down on it, facing Hinata's bed. "What do you mean it's connected?" She asked, confused.

Hinata looked Tenten in the eyes, hard. " Yesterday, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke…any of them could've been my stranger!"

Tenten's eyes widened. " Seriously?! Gimme that letter! Now!" She demanded, sticking out her hand.

Hinata watched anxiously as Tenten's eyes ran across the page. She breathed in deeply when Tenten spoke, disbelief clouding her voice. " You're right. Neji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto…it must be fate."

Hinata shook her head once. " Not Neji. I'm sure."

Tenten nodded, her face pale from all colour. " I hope not."

Hinata got up from her huge four-poster bed and walked over to the sofa, hugging Tenten when she sat down. " Trust me. Nii san w-wouldn't do that."

Tenten sighed contentedly. " I know." Her eyes wandered around the room and they seemed to have landed on something that interested her. " What's that?" She asked Hinata, poking to the side on the purple bed.

Hinata glanced over to her bed and saw the small lavender box lying down next to it. Well,_ smallish_. Two Evian water bottles could probably fit inside it...

Tenten leapt neatly of the sofa, retrieved the box, and flopped back on Her eyes were now looking fresh with curiosity.

Hinata grabbed the box out of Tenten's hands, as Tenten was just about to open it. Tenten pouted and did puppy dog eyes at her. Too bad for Tenten, Hinata had learnt how to resist that many years ago...

"Tenten!" Hinata laughed freely, showing her pearly white teeth. " My present, I open it!"

Tenten giggled her bubbly giggle before looking surprised. " Stranger sent it?"

Hinata nodded seriously. " Yes. I was surprised too…he never sends me things…" She looked down at the box, now feeling a wave of gratitude and love rush through her. She was touched.

"C'mon!" Tenten clucked impatiently. " Hurry up! I wanna see what he got you!"

Hinata ripped off the purple paper and opened the box, staring at Tenten questioningly as she was looking slightly taken a back.

"What Tenten?" Hinata asked, annoyed. She opened the thing didn't she?

Tenten snapped out of her unusual façade. " Nothing…it's just that you never rip paper…especially lavender paper…" real admiration was dripping from her voice.

Hinata laughed again. It was a nice start to the day. " Well…let's see what's in here…" She ripped the remaining layer of the lavender tissue paper and gasped. She actually gasped because whatever her stranger had given her looked like liquid dung.

Tenten looked curious as she lifted one glass bottle out of the box. "Chocolate shampoo and Conditioner Set. Shampoo." She read out slowly, and then burst out laughing. "He bought-" she gasped, clutching her stomach, " he bought you chocolate scented shampoo and conditioner!"

Hinata scowled, snatching back the shampoo from Tenten's grasp and cradling it fondly with the bottle that contained the conditioner. " It's thoughtful!" she snapped at the still laughing Tenten.

Suddenly, Tenten shot back up, her face excited. " He must be the person who left the chocolate ice cream on the bench yesterday!! Who was it! He?!" Her voice managed to shoot up 2 octaves while just saying that one question.

Hinata thought and thought hard. She was trying to replay yesterday's chocolate bench scene in her mind.

Who were the guys who left the ice cream cups on the bench? Shikamaru…Neji…and…and…

Tenten looked edgy. " I only remember Sasuke and Neji…" She muttered to herself. Hinata gasped. _Sasuke_?

Tenten heard Hinata's gasp and looked over in her direction. " What?" _Then_ she realized. " No way. Not Sasuke…that ice cube?!"

Hinata was stunned. " No way…" She whispered. " It must be a mistake. I'm sure of it." She shook her head firmly. " There were 3 boys. Neji, Shikamaru and…" She hesitated, " Sasuke."

Tenten nodded, listening carefully.

"Well," Hinata explained, trying to keep her voice cool and uncaring, " It could have been any one of them who left my ice cream on that bench."

Tenten arched one of her eyebrows. " Shikamaru, Ino. Neji, mine. Sasuke?" Her sharp voice lingered in the air for a few seconds.

Hinata shook her head one more time. " Anyone could have known I liked chocolate." She said stubbornly.

Tenten sighed. " You're in denial. I'm gonna ask Neji about this." She stood up, about to head to the door when Hinata dashed out in front of her.

" No, you mustn't!" Her pale eyes were wide with panic. " I haven't told Neji nii san yet. He would kill me!" Her voice was pleading.

Tenten's resistance wavered for a few, brief seconds before she said. " No. You have me. Neji won't kill you as long as you have me."

Tenten tried to push the smaller girl out of the doorway, but Hinata stood her ground.

"Please Tenten…" Her eyebrows pulled together and she pouted. She tried to make her eyes as wide and as big as possible. This was her ultimate Tenten-weakener. It always worked. Tenten relented and sighed out in frustration. " Fine! But if Neji does get suspicious, I'm gonna tell him okay?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Hinata smiled radiantly. " Okay!"

"Now." Tenten shoved her into the bathroom. " Go take a shower with your new set of hair stuff. I'm gonna eat breakfast."

As Tenten was about to exit the door, she caught Hinata staring worryingly at her. She sighed. " I'm NOT going to tell Neji okay!"

"Tell me what?" A deep voice suddenly came through the door and Tenten shrieked. " Jeez Neji!" She slapped her boyfriend of the arm affectionately as he waltzed into the room. " Don't do that!"

Neji's expression softened before hardening up again. " Tell me what?"

Tenten racked her brains, desperate. " What Hinata's going to get you for your birthday." She said, trying to project a usual tone into her voice.

Neji glared down at her. He didn't seem to believe her.

"Seriously!" Tenten said, making hand gestures. " She's going to get you something really special!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. " My birthday is in 6 months." He said, his voice deadly.

"Uhhh…" Tenten was at loss for a moment before launching into one of her drabbles. " She was going to get you this really cool, ultra expensive thing from the UK, she didn't want me to tell you, **but **now you know!" Tenten's face was a mask of genuine disappointment and sadness. She could really be an amazing liar when she wanted to be…

Hinata pulled out her devastating expression again. Neji sighed. " Okay. I'll go get breakfast now then…" His voice was uncertain as he left the room.

Hinata gazed at Tenten with awe. " You were brilliant!" she said, beaming.

Tenten grinned, her eyes were shining. "We're all good liars when we have to be." She said in a mock serious voice. Then suddenly, she burst into laughter. " Sorry. Now you have to get Neji a really expensive thing imported from the UK!" She was still laughing as she walked out of Hinata's room.

Hinata slouched onto the cool, tiled walls of her bathroom. She sighed. Her hands were getting tighter and tighter around the glass bottles of her new hair washing set, her knuckles getting white.

_"We're all good liars when we have to be…"_ Tenten's previous words echoed clearly in her mind.

But...how long could she lie to herself that her stranger wasn't Sasuke?

* * *

**Okay, I know...this chapter wasn't long at all and I haven't updated in a long time. Forgive me.**

**I promise, I'll try updating the next chapter by next week.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers. I wasn't expecting so many! You have no idea how happy I was, I couldn't wipe a smile off my face for a whole day lol! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Chapter 6**

Hinata looked up and down the cherry trees peacefully. Tenten had left about 2 hours ago, so she had gone out for a walk. The house seemed too…too quiet without Tenten's occasional, random squeals.

Sighing, Hinata consulted her lavender watch on her right wrist. It was time to go home. Almost dinner…

Turning on her heel, Hinata jogged home. " _Sasuke kun…why won't you tell me?"_Suddenly the memory of Naruto blushing when he looked at her so long ago came flashing back._ " …Or is it you Naruto? …Would that even be possible?"_

Hinata shook her head, trying to get the interfering thought out of her mind. Running now, she came to a sudden stop. She was home so soon? Damn.

Closing her eyes and trying to get her breath back, Hinata checked the post box randomly. She grew accustomed to it for she had done it for so long now...However, she didn't expect to find anything inside it.

"_Another letter? So soon?"_ Hinata thought, shocked. Didn't she just get one this morning?

Her trembling hand reached inside the post box and grabbed the envelope, daring it to be purple. It was. It was the perfect lavender. Just like her wrist watch.

Hinata's pale eyes growing wider and wider, she walked slowly into the house.

* * *

_Hinata's Room..._

_Dearest Hinata, _

_I have been debating against this for such a long time…will you meet me?_

Hinata caught her breath, her Byakugan eyes growing even wider than before. A tingle ran thought her body and she shook slightly. With a start, she realized she was scared…but scared of what? Didn't she trust her stranger? She had known him...for quite a long time now. Trying her best to shake off the emotion, Hinata continued to read the letter.

_I…I have been so scared. So frightened that if you knew who I was you wouldn't accept me. But, could I really…could I really have lived without knowing your answer for sure? Not asking you out right would've, no, **could've** been the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life._

Another chill shot through Hinata. Was this for real? Was he _really_ asking for her to meet him? In real life?! Not just on paper and ink?

_Hinata, I know how you're feeling. You're scared, you're worried. I know. But, please. Can't you give me just one chance? Just one small chance? I beg of to think this over. And if you do (I sincerely hope you do), if you decide to meet me, go to the Kunai Café on West End Konoha Street at 5:30 tomorrow. I will wish tonight. Wish on a shooting star you'll be there…_

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

"AAAHHHH!" Hinata reacted the best way she could. She screamed...loudly. So ladylike, dear Hinata.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…" She muttered frantically under her breath. " What will I do?! What will I _**DO**_?!"

The door suddenly creaked open. " Hinata sama?!" Neji poked his head in, eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?"

Hinata gasped, whirling around quickly. " Yes!" She said, her voice high. " I'm fine, what is it Neji nii san?" She panted and the end. Was this hyperventilating? She hoped not. She didn't like it.

Neji looked alarmed for a moment before shaking his head and replying. " It's dinner…or do you want to eat dinner?" He eyed Hinata's flushed and worried face expectantly.

"_Oh Lord…"_Hinata thought, mentally kicking herself. _" Why am I so obvious?"_

Hinata cleared her throat loudly before speaking again. " No." She tried to sound confident, but she was failing miserably. " I won't be eating dinner tonight."

Neji, still shaking his head exited the room, shutting the door close behind him.

Sighing, Hinata flopped herself onto the bed. The nice, soft feel of her king-sized bed made her feel warm and comfortable for a moment...before her eyes suddenly caught something shiny. Silver, small and shiny. Her mobile phone.

_Of course_. Why didn't she think of this before?! Such an obvious plan to be ignored!

Kicking herself, again, mentally, Hinata grabbed her phone and called Tenten, Sakura and Ino all at once.

"_Conference call!"_Hinata thought gleefully, proud at herself.

"Hello?" Three voice said at exactly the same time. Freaky.

"Sakura?" Tenten's dubious voice was heard.

"Ino pig?"

"Tenten?"

"What the fuck is going on!" Tenten screeched.

Hinata giggled.

"Hinata?" Sakura ventured, her voice curious.

"Guys! I need your help!" Somehow Hinata's already high voice managed to shoot up higher. As in 2 octaves higher.

"Oh God." Ino's voice said. " Shut up Hinata and calm down! Just tell us what you need."

Hinata breathed in, bracing herself for their reactions. She opened her mouth. " Stranger asked for me to meet him."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SERIOUSLY? WHEN?!"

"WE'LL COME OVER AND HELP YOU CHOOSE AN OUTFIT!"

Hinata covered her ears. When her friends finally stopping their...drabbling, Hinata uncovered her ears.

She heard one sound. "Beep."

"_Huh. What? They didn't just hang up on me…" _Hinata was just about to call them back, when suddenly-

"OUTTA THE WAY! HINATA, WE'RE COMING UP!"

"Oh no…on crap..." Hinata covered her face with her hands before running out of her room and downstairs. She had to choke back a giggle when she came to the middle of the staircase. Looking down, she had a clear view of the bottom floor of her house. The dining room which always looked so elegant with the the Hyuuga family inside, now seemed comical. Almost laughable.

Hiashi's eyes, usually so tense and serious were wide-open, full of surprise. Hanabi was looking shell-shocked and Neji was gaping. His mouth was hanging open. "Tenten?" He looked to the right of the staircase.

Hinata looked down and gasped. Now she realized why everyone looked so shocked. Yes, her friends had come to save her, but…they had come in their_ pajamas_.

Sakura was in a long pink nightgown, Ino in some sort of huge jacket with shorts and Tenten wearing a big panda shirt with shorts underneath. Their pajamas.

Hinata sighed, slapping a hand against her forehead.

Tenten waved, beaming. " Hi Neji! Sorry for coming back on such short notice."

Ino and Sakura smiled by her side.

"Tenten, Sakura, Ino!" Hinata hissed through the chestnut staircase railings. " Come up now!"

"Oh! Hi Hinata!" Ino waved at her, smiling radiantly. Hinata wondered for a moment why Ino needed such a big jacket before remembering she was supposed to be mad. She knew she wasn't doing the best job...

"Now!" Hinata's hiss turned into a dark whisper.

"Heh heh…Well, we gotta go up!" Tenten said sheepishly before dashing up the staircase and into Hinata's room, Ino and Sakura not far behind.

Finally, after what seemed like years to Hinata, they all seemed to be situated in her massive room.

"Give me the letter!' Tenten demanded, sticking out her hand expectantly.

Walking over to her desk, Hinata picked up the letter and placed it delicately into Tenten's hands.

Tenten skimmed through it as usual, but she seemed to get the basic gist. She looked awed as she handed the frail piece of paper to Sakura, then Ino. "He's serious. He wants to meet you."

"Yeah." Hinata reminded herself to suck in more air.

"Awww..." Tenten looked pityingly at the younger girl before her. " It's okay Hinata! Trust me!" She patted her Hinata's head softly.

Suddenly Ino could be heard, rummaging through Hinata's closet. Sakura seemed to be with her.

"What are you guys doing?" Tenten now sounded annoyed.

"Well, duh!" Ino rolled her sparkling blue eyes. "She obviously needs some sort of clothing for tomorrow! She wants to make an announcement!"

Hinata repeated her friend's words uncertainly. " An announcement?"

"Uh huh." Sakura didn't look up as she consulted a pair of black denim jeans. " An announcement showing you're not some desperate slut."

"Ahh! I see!" Immediately Tenten was on her knees, checking Hinata's racks of skirts and shirts. All Hinata could do was watch helplessly as her closet was being ransacked.

Suddenly, Tenten groaned. " Where the hell are all your boob shirts?"

Hinata looked at her older friend, bewildered. " Boob shirts?"

Ino suddenly coughed loudly. Eveyone turned to stare at her. " Ahem ahem. I knew I had to be prepared with someone like Hinata!" She said, ripping her jacket open. She revealed she was wearing loads of layers. Layers of shirts, all of them showing cleavage.

Hinata gasped. " Aren't you hot?!"

"Of course!" Ino rolled her eyes again. _Then_ she got what Hinata meant. She didn't look embarrassed though. "Oh. Well, yeah...but it's worth it." Ino told Hinata, stripping herself bare until one tight blue tank top was left on her. " Phew! Well, they're your boob shirts!"

"Yes!" Sakura and Tenten immediately went to look them through as well.

"I like this one. It suits Hinata." Sakura said, holding up a purple silk 'boob shirt'. The neckline was laced in dark purple lace. Hinata looked at it and gulped.

"Mmmm…yeah." Tenten scrutinized it with her sharp eyes. " It would go well with the black jeans you were just looking at a while ago Sakura…"

"Okay! We got an outfit. Now handbag and shoes." Ino said, clapping her hands and disrupting all other plans.

"We were talking Ino pig!" Sakura glared at Ino and Ino glared back.

Hinata decided to break the tense silence.

Can't I just wear my normal shoes?" She asked, waving her hand to a pair of dark purple converses.

That snapped Sakura and Ino out of it. Tenten groaned, cursing under her breath.

"This is going to be LOOOONNNG night." Ino said, her cerulean eyes bubbling with excitement.

* * *

_Next Day..._

"Ugh." Hinata woke up the next morning, clutching her head. " Oh thank God...it was all a bad dream…" She said to herself, sighing. Then she realized the three bodies of sleeping people on her cream carpeted floor.

"Oh no…" Hinata murmured, trying to keep silent. Didn't work. Brown eyes flashed open first, then jade, then sapphire. It would have been entertaining to watch, but at this particular time it wasn't.

Ino sat up and stretched, yawning. Sakura whipped a comb out of nowhere and started brushing her hair. Tenten scowled, running a hand through her own messed up hair.

"What time is it?"

Hinata glanced at her digital clock, feeling a jolt of alarm go through her as she saw the time. " 10:30am!" She exclaimed, leaping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom. Brush teeth. Wash face.

Ino suddenly walked lazily into the bathroom, clutching a blue toothbrush and strawberry flavoured toothpaste. Probably Sakura's.

"Anxious?" She surveyed Hinata thoroughly.

Hinata gave an honest answer for once, staring at her tired-looking reflection in the mirror. " More than you know."

* * *

"Where's Kaskashi sensei?!" Naruto said, kicking a tree in frustration. "I wanted an early morning training!"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. " It's almost 11. You call that early?"

Naruto observed his dark haired friend, his eyebrow raised. " You seem out of sorts today Sasuke…what's bothering you teme?"

Naruto didn't know about Sasuke's secret…nobody did. Or so he thought…

Sasuke shrugged off handedly and turned away. But before he did, Naruto heard something. It was quiet, almost like a murmur in the wind, but it was there alright.

"Kunai Café…"

* * *

**Uh oh...Naruto. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

"Don't worry okay? If he is some complete and total jerk like..." Tenten pondered for a moment before shaking her head. " There are no jerks in Konoha! You'll be fine!" She smiled at Hinata reassuringly.

Hinata nodded, unconvinced and still feeling nervous.

"Awww!" Ino hugged the delicate girl tightly. "Are you really that anxious Hinata? He might turn out to be..." Ino leaned in closer and whispered into Hinata's ear, her tone teasing. "_Naruto_."

For some absurd reason, Hinata did not blush at the mention of Naruto's name. Ino stared at her incredulously. "What's the matter with you Hinata? I thought you liked Naruto?"

Tenten threw a sharp look at Hinata. " _Don't tell them yet..._" She told the smaller girl with her hazel eyes.

Hinata nodded ever so slightly. Then, she forced a blush onto her face. " N-Naruto kun?" She tried to sound hopeful, projecting her eyes to look happy.

"Yeah!" Sakura punched the air, looking triumphant. " Then it would be perfect! You and Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and me with..." She paused, her jade green eyes glinting. " Sasuke!"

Hinata gasped. " Sasuke asked you out?" Her voice was quivering, but Sakura and Ino just thought it was the nerves. Tenten knew better.

"Not yet." Sakura played with a piece of her cherry hair, looking genuinely hopeful. " But he'll ask me soon! I just_ know_ it!"

"_Oh no..._" Tenten mouthed, her eyes were wide open and upset. Sakura and Ino were oblivious to this. Hinata was still in her shocked mode. "_Am I going to lose Sakura if it is Sasuke...? Who would I choose?_"

"Anyways!" Ino said, sounding overly excited. " Time to meet stranger! Call us when you come home kay? We'll come over!"

"Yeah!" Sakura and Tenten nodded, Tenten looking slightly half-hearted. Hinata knew what was going on in her friend's mind.

"Chop chop Hina chan!" Ino shoved Hinata into the closet forcefully, almost causing Hinata to fall down on her carpeted floor in the process. " Get changed! It's 4:45. You have to be at the Kunai Cafe by 5:30! Hurry!"

Sakura shut the door, smiling radiantly with Tenten behind her, look agonized.

The last thing Hinata remembered before getting changed was her undying feeling of guilt.

* * *

_In Kunai Cafe..._

Hinata sat down, her stomach feeling queasy.

A waitress clad in a black dress and white apron made her way over to Hinata's table. She smiled down kindly. " Would you like to order?"

"Uh..." Hinata was toying with the lace of her 'boob shirt'. "A...a hazelnut frappuchino please."

"Of course." The waitress scribbled in down in her small, black notebook and walked away.

Hinata looked down at herself. She was wearing the clothes that Ino, Sakura and Tenten had decided on yesterday. The black denim jeans, the lacey revealing purple top...and they had finally decided on black pumps for shoes. It was all very tiring.

"Here you go." The waitress was back, placing down a mug of steaming hot hazelnut frappuchino at Hinata's side. There was also a chocolate chip cookie on a side plate.

Hinata looked up questioningly at the waitress and she smiled. " Nervous date right?"

Hinata managed to smile back weakly before she replied. " Yes...very nervous."

* * *

_Just outside the Kunai Cafe..._

"Dah...what is Sasuke teme doing!" Naruto muttered under his breath, getting bored. Yes, Naruto had decided to follow Sasuke all the way to the cafe. So surprising.

Sasuke paced up and down outside on the sidewalk. " Should I go in...no...yes...no...yes..." He slapped his face in frustration. He had been outside here for 10 freakin minutes already! Why should he feel scared?

"_Because my letters were freakin corny that's why..._"

Naruto groaned quietly, not wanting Sasuke to find him hiding behind a rose bush. A very tall, very sharp rose bush.

Naruto watched his raven-haired friend closely. His expression seemed to be pained. " What's the matter with you Sasuke teme...?" Naruto whispered, confused.

Through the cafe window, the waitress that served Hinata smiled. The girl's date seemed to be just as nervous as she was.

Finally, after a few more long minutes, Sasuke stalked off in the opposite direction. " _I'm so sorry Hinata...another time..."_

Naruto leapt up from his hiding place. He was angry. Why was Sasuke suddenly walking off like that? Didn't he have to meet someone? Wasn't he standing that someone up?!

"I have to go apologize for that stupid teme!" Naruto growled inwardly as he stomped up the stone steps to the cafe. This was stupid. Why should _Sasuke_, the _unbeatable _Sasuke be afraid of something?!

Wanting to find out, Naruto shoved the green wooden open. The welcoming bell rang sharply across the whole cafe.

Hinata looked up, catching her breath. " Naruto...?" She whispered in disbelief. " No way..." Why...how could it be Naruto? He was never good at English in school...Hinata shrugged the feelings off and forced a smile onto her face. She waved lightly.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes swept through the entire cafe until they landed on someone familiar.

"_No way! That can't be Hinata...she wouldn't wear something like that out in public!" _Naruto gasped mentally, still staring at Hinata. She waved. "_At me?"_

Naruto pointed to himself questioningly. Hinata nodded and smiled, her cheeks lifting upwards making her look angelic.

Naruto walked slowly over to Hinata's table and sat down on the chair opposite to her.

"Hey." Naruto said, sounding unusually awkward.

For some reason, Hinata's eyes felt hot. Why would she feel like crying? Was she hoping for someone else?

"_No!" _Hinata thought, mad at herself. " _Don't think about him. Think about Sas- NO! Naruto!!_"

Naruto noticed the scrunched up and pained expression in Hinata's pale lavender eyes. It was just like staring into Sasuke's eyes again, but these were more gentle.

The waitress came over to get her servee's date order. She was surprised. This wasn't the dark haired hottie strolling outside so nervously...it was some weird blonde. Not saying he wasn't hot but...the waitress shook her feelings off, impatient. She shouldn't butt herself into other people's business. How wrong she was in this case...

"Want anything?" She asked Naruto, smiling a sunny smile.

Naruto replied with a sunny smile of his own, staring deep into the waitress's brown eyes with his azure ones. " Yes please. I would like a...cappuccino with extra cream."

"Okay!" The waitress wrote the order down again in her notebook and strolled off.

Naruto turned back to Hinata. " So..what's up?"

Hinata jerked her head up and grinned sheepishly. " Nothing, just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Naruto pressed on, curious.

"The letters. Letters from you." Hinata looked down and blushed. Would he mind talking about the letters in public?

Letters? With a sudden jolt, Naruto's mind clicked. _Sasuke _was supposed to meet Hinata! He wrote her letters! That's why he was outside...why would he walk away!?

Well, Naruto had his entire mind set on telling Hinata it was Sasuke she was looking for when, suddenly, he felt something else in his body. He realized with a start he liked the timid girl in front of him. Not just as a friend...but something more. He liked Hinata...

That time, the time when she had told him that she liked him...he didn't think he was good enough for her. But she ran away before he could even explain. But now...it was different. He was older. He was_ better_.

Suddenly, without really meaning to, words slipped out of Naruto's mouth. Words he would regret later on in the future...

"The letters? Of course I wrote them. To express my love for you!" Naruto tried to sound convincing. It seemed to have worked, Hinata had ducked her head and blushed.

"So you're my 'stranger'?" Hinata asked, looking up again. She felt embarrassed, asking all these obvious things. Naruto wouldn't lie. It went against all his beliefs.

Naruto hesitated for a brief second before grinning his famous fox grin. " Of course I'm your stranger! I might not sound so smart in real life, but on paper, I'm great! Almost like a genius!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was doing, but it was all so _easy_. The words were just coming out of his mouth naturally.

Hinata smiled and laughed. " I guessed that!" She took a sip from her mug.

The waitress came back after that, bringing Naruto's cappuccino with extra cream with her. She looked down at the young couple, still uncertain. They looked happy enough, but...she was _sure _it was the hottie. He had looked so nervous. And she herself had experience with dates...Tempted to interfere, the waitress smiled down at Hinata once before walking away. Now she wouldn't be tempted to do anything rash.

Finishing his cappuccino in one gulp, Naruto smiled at Hinata softly. " Wanna go to the park for a walk?" He asked her, suddenly shy.

Hinata answered, sounding equally shy. " Sure."

"Let's go then."

"Okay!" Hinata placed her mug gently back down on the table before standing up to take Naruto's outstretched waiting hand.

"_It doesn't feel right._" Hinata thought, staring down at their intwined hands. It just...it just didn't feel like love. It wasn't real.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Naruto smiled down at the petite girl. The sun's setting rays were shining onto her midnight blue hair, giving it an indescribable glow.

Hinata shrugged slightly, trying to keep her eyes cheerful and off handish. " Nothing." Naruto was her stranger. Nothing mattered...especially how hands felt together!

Hinata suddenly shivered. The winds through the trees seemed to be getting stronger. Naruto noticed this and, with a gruff voice said, " Come here Hinata." He opened his arms welcoming her small body.

Hinata trembled once before settling down. Naruto's body was warm and comfortable...but something was screaming inside of her. She craved for another pair of arms...a stronger, maybe even more stoic pair...but she needed them. She _wanted_ them.

With great force, Hinata tore herself away from Naruto's warm embrace, tears were running down her cheeks and she was running. She was running away again. It just didn't seem right, and most of all, it didn't _feel_ right.

She raced an invisible person back home, panting and sobbing as she flung herself down onto her soft bed. She was going to go to sleep. The date didn't turn out as what she expected at all.

* * *

_At the Kunai cafe..._

If looks could kill, that nice waitress that had served Hinata and Naruto would be dead by now.

"What do you mean the blue haired girl walked off with some blonde haired boy?" Sasuke hissed, his dark eyes glinting dangerously in the late sun.

The waitress gulped. " I don't know! He just came in, ordered a cappuccino with extra cream, finished the cappuccino and left!" Then she added in a soft undertone, " With the girl of course."

"Tell me..." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. " Did this 'blonde haired boy' have piercing blue eyes?"

The waitress looked thoughtful for a second. Ah yes. When she had taken his order...his eyes were that piercing azure colour. "Yes." The waitress nodded. " He had blue eyes...and an orange jacket." She added for good measure.

Sasuke growled, a deep sound coming from his chest. He would kill Naruto tomorrow...literally.

"Thank you for this information." Sasuke said to the waitress, his voice suddenly full of gratitude. " I appreciate it."

The waitress breathed out, relieved. " No problem."

Sasuke walked to the door, stopping only when the waitress called out. " I hope it works out between you two! You would make a great couple!"

A smile graced Sasuke's pale, unmoving lips before he stepped out of the cafe.

* * *

**You just gotta love the tension lol! Anyways, you guys are good. Most of you guessed that Naruto would mess something up...**

**Anyways, I'll try to update chapter 8 by next week!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 8**

The sun's bright rays shone through the windows, alerting Hinata it was morning.

"What…I fell asleep?" Hinata muttered tiredly to herself, rubbing her eyes.

A knock suddenly sounded, startling the long haired girl. " Hinata, Hinata sama, are you awake?" What perfect timing. Hinata just awoke.

Abruptly, Hinata sat up straighter and glanced at herself in the mirror before replying.

"Yes, I'm awake. What is it?" She asked in a clear voice. She raked a hand through her messy hair, hoping that the servant wouldn't come in anytime soon. She looked too untidy and un-ladylike.

"You missed dinner again yesterday…would you like some breakfast?" A timid voice asked her through the door.

_"Phew. Saved."_

Hinata's stomach grumbled at the word 'breakfast'. It seemed like a lifetime since Hinatahadn't eaten any food, leta alone a real meal. Breakfast had never sounded so good.

"Yes please. Cereal and orange juice would be nice." Hinata said, lying down contentedly.

"Of course Hinata sama."

Hinata heard the footsteps go down the hall, until after a few seconds they died out. All was quiet. The peaceful silence allowed Hinata's mind to think.

She sighed wearily to herself. If Naruto really wasn't her stranger, and Sasuke was…would Sasuke do anything to Naruto? As in physically hurt him?

"_Nah. I don't think Sasuke would stoop to that low a level…"_Hinata thought to herself before curling up to go back to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke took his time in dressing. He was thinking over multiple tactics in how to kill Naruto. The waitress had described the boy blonde with blue eyes and wearing an orange jacket after all...Who else would be that obvious?

"Spring from behind…nah. Too spontaneous...get Sakura to punch him for me…put cyanide in his ramen…" Sasuke chuckled evilly to himself before springing out the windows to head to the training grounds.

Yes. This is it. Fate has definetely decided.

Naruto will have a very unpleasant day...

* * *

Hinata chewed her cereal thoughtfully. It was her favourite cereal, _Frosties_ with chopped up strawberries and extra sugar. But she couldn't really enjoy it…something was nagging her.

Sasuke-Naruto-fight? That specific phrase kept on running through her mind.

"Go away, go away, go away..." Hinata said loudly to no one. She slapped herself on the head. _"I'm going crazy..."_

That's what triggered her silent fight with her inner self.

**Damn right girl. You're going crazy! You know, I bet Sasuke is thinking about how to kill Naruto. Lets face it, being the genius he is, he probably found out what Naruto did yesterday.**

_Yes but my stranger is not necessarily Sasuke…and even if it were Sasuke, I don't think he would beat Naruto up. _

Hinata argued with true facts...but unfortunately, her 'true' facts were wrong. But that wasn't known to her.

**You KNOW its Sasuke! And you KNOW he's gonna beat Naruto to pulp!**

…_No he wouldn't! It just isn't like Sasuke at all! He would be too proud to fight just because of a minor thing._

**Naruto kidding to be the stranger and kidding to be the person who wrote all of SASUKE'S beautiful letters is a _minor_ thing? I don't think so girl.**

Hinata sighed inwardly. Her inner self didn't seem to want to give up anytime soon…

_Just be quiet and leave me alone to enjoy breakfast okay?! I need peace._

**Sulks.**

* * *

Sakura eyed Naruto suspiciously. " What's up with you Naruto? You seem oddly nervous today."

It was true. Naruto's bright sea blue eyes were darting across the training grounds frantically, searching for a glimpse of black. He didn't want to die.

"N-Nothing Sakura chan!" Naruto said, flashing a quick fox grin to his pink-haired friend.

"Doesn't seem like nothing…" Sakura muttered as she went back to sharpening her kunai.

Naruto scowled. Sakura was over observant…

Now everything was deathly silent...with the exception of the few metal on metal scrapings from Sakura.

Suddenly, something came so quick, even Sakura didn't realize what had happened.

"Na-ru-to." A hot breath in the blonde's ear suddenly made him jump and yelp in fear.

Sakura turned to him, exasperated. " What now Naruto?!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto said loudly. Of course Sakura didn't believe him. 1) because he was Naruto and 2) Sasuke wasn't even there yet!

Sakura got up and sighed, before turning on her heel to walk off into the forest. She needed to get away from this crazy person.

"Where're you going?!" Naruto exclaimed, desperation rising in his voice. This was bad. Even Sakura chan was leaving him!

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to go check on Kakashi sensei...It's better than being left with a crazy deluded person!" She called out from behind her shoulder. She had good timing...just like that servant who woke up Hinata. Everything seemed to be coordinated today...

Sakura was gone. The training ground was empty with only the exception of Naruto...and somebody else that Naruto was too stupid and oblivious to notice.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto murmured. He was getting ready for whatever was going to come...he's okay smart in a way. Suddenly-

"Fuck is right dobe." Sasuke appeared out of nowhere. He was standing in front of Naruto. Scarily fast.

_"Oh crap. Do anything. Say anything. ANYTHING!" _Naruto's mind yelled.

Not knowing what else to do, Naruto put his hands up in a mock peace sign. " Jeez, sorry Sasuke teme. You just ditched Hinata chan in the café so I went in to talk to her!"

_"...Great going dude."_

"Lie to her you mean." Sasuke hissed, his onyx eyes hard and cold.

Naruto giggled nervously, a hand creeping behind him to get a kunai.

_"Really Naruto...could you be any more obvious?"_Sasuke smirked as he reached into his own back pouch.

Stealthily, Sasuke's hand grabbed onto a kunai, brought it up swiftly...and lunged.

* * *

Stretching out her vanilla pale arm, Hinata's long, elegant fingers curled around her glass of orange juice. She lifted the glass and brought it to her lips. She was anxious. She admitted it. She was extremely anxious. There was a bad feeling a the pit of her stomach.

_"Sasuke wouldn't fight Naruto…I know him. He's too mature for something like that…" _Hinata reassured herself, smiling slightly.

How wrong she was...if only she knew.

Hinata sipped her orange juice, the pure image of tranquility and peace.

Nothing like what was going on in the Team 7 training grounds...

* * *

"Sasuke teme! I didn't do anything that horrible!" Naruto shouted hysterically as he dodged yet another kunai blow from Sasuke.

"Horrible?" Sasuke glared at his teammate for a brief second before attempting to stab him in the stomach. "Terrible you mean!"

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" A high-pitched scream broke Naruto's and Sasuke's fight unexpectedly. Sasuke lept back a few metres.

Sakura then came out from the dark shadows of the trees, towing a confused looking Kakashi with her.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

Sasuke retracted his arm and slipped his steel kunai into a pouch. " Nothing's going on. We were just training." He lied smoothly. He was a great liar…

Naruto breathed in heavily, nodding his head up and down. " Yeah…training! You know? To get better! Huh huh!"

Sasuke groaned inwardly. "_Baka…_"

Kakashi's dark eyes appraised them for a long moment before he nodded. " Okay." His voice was still uncertain.

Sasuke took his sensei's confusion as a chance to leave.

The raven haired ninja turned to look at Kakashi. " I need to go do…something. I'll be back later."

"Something?" Kakashi quirked his eyebrow. It sounded suspicious. But Kakashi wasn't one to poke his nose in other people's business...at least not Sasuke's.

"Yes." Sasuke's face morphed into a frown. " Something that isn't any of your business."

"Sasuke that isn't very polite!" Naruto said, doing a 'nice guy pose'. Sakura bonked him on the head. Sasuke grinned inwardly at the sight of Naruto clutching his aching head before turning back to Kakashi. He's evil ne?

Kakashi nodded, his confused expression still lingering on his features. " Go."

* * *

Rushing and irritated, Sasuke grabbed a piece of lavender paper from his drawer, a black ink pen from his table and sat down. He needed to write the letter _now_.

His eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, Sasuke brought the pen to paper.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I am so, so, so sorry. I cannot believe how cowardly I was yesterday! I could not even go meet you, and instead, that idiot blonde did..._

Sasuke sighed bitterly. He regretted yesterday's actions immensely.

_Give me...give one more chance...Please. Meet me at the Team 7 training grounds at 3pm tomorrow. I swear I'll be there. I won't be a coward. I will not run away. Just...please forgive me Hinata. _

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

His expression pained, Sasuke folded the letter carefully before slipping it in an envelope. He didn't even bother to read it over like he usually did.

Shoving the light purple envelope in his pocket, Sasuke raced out the door back to the Team 7 training grounds...on the way he passed Hinata's house. He stopped.

Silently, and quickly, Sasuke took the letter out of his pocket and dropped it into the Hyuuga's mailbox. Then he proceeded to running back to the training grounds. It was all too fast.

Sasuke didn't even notice the shadow in the window, the pale lavender eyes...watching him.

* * *

**Okay, not one of my best chapters, but there's tension! Who saw Sasuke?**

**And thanks to all my faithful reviewers. You keep me going every week to update!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9**

Hinata's body trembled as she read the letter. It was uncharacteristically short, but she didn't care.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I am so, so, so sorry. I cannot believe how cowardly I was yesterday! I could not even go meet you, and instead, that idiot blonde did..._

_Give me...give one more chance...Please. Meet me at the Team 7 training grounds at 3pm tomorrow. I swear I'll be there. I won't be a coward. I will not run away. Just...please forgive me Hinata. _

_Love always,_

_Stranger_

"Why…Why is he doing this to me?" Hinata whispered. She clutched the lavender paper so tightly, that it tore on one of the edges.

Gasping, Hinata quickly flattened it back out.

"_Why do I still care?"_ She thought bitterly, throwing the piece of paper onto her desktop.

"He…he's asking for forgiveness…I…I need to forgive him…" Hinata said quietly, her hand grasping a bedpost. Whether she liked it or not, her 'stranger' had now become a big part of her life. He actually mattered to her.

"I can't!" Hinata gasped, flinging herself onto her huge bed. Tears were flowing freely down her face. It hurt...so much. It was all new to her.

"Hinata…" A concerned voice suddenly sounded from the door. Hinata lifted her head in surprise. It couldn't be...could it?

"Tenten…?!" Hinata leapt off her bed effortlessly and ran to the taller girl, hugging her fiercely.

"He sent another one, he wants me to meet him, but I can't! I just can't!" She cried into Tenten's green shirt, drenching it in only 2 minutes.

Memories of Naruto, the previous day, Sakura…

"Shh…C'mon Hinata! You can do better than this!" Tenten's voice was low, urgent and caring all at the same time. " You cannot cry!"

Another voice suddenly popped out of nowhere. " You HAVE to meet him girl! We all know its Sasuke!"

Hinata whipped around in shock, breaking away from Tenten's arms. " Ino…you know?"

"Duh! We all-" She stopped abruptly, shaking her head before starting a new sentence.

" Well…Tenten told us okay? I mean, how could you keep something like that away from us!?" She looked accusingly at Hinata, placing a hand on her waist.

Hinata managed a small laugh before gasping in realization.

"_Tenten told __**us**__."_

_Us_

" Sakura…" Hinata whispered, her eyes wide with distress.

Ino looked away at the mention of the pink hair's name. " She…she took it badly, but don't mind that Hina chan! You need to go meet him!" Ino's ocean blue eyes were big and sad.

"I…" Hinata shook her head, at loss for words.

Sakura…How could she lose one of her friends so easily?

"Damnit…" A tight white fist formed, punching the wall.

"Hinata!" Ino squealed. " Stop it now!"

Hinata ignored her, punching harder and harder into the wall. She even managed to cause a few dents. Her fist was now scratched, bloody.

"Hinata don't!" A deep voice suddenly broke the harsh tension. Hinata recognized her cousin's voice immediately.

The pale-eyed girl was getting sick. How many people knew without _her_ knowing?

"Look Hinata." Neji's voice was serious and he pulled his little cousin around to face him. " I saw Sasuke post that letter. You should have seen him. I have never seen him look so sad…so helpless!" Neji spat the last word out menacingly.

"You have to meet him." His voice broke off at the last part. He turned around to hold Tenten's waiting hand gratefully.

Hinata nodded numbly, shocked that Neji was actually giving her permission. He was usually so protective…but Hinata wasn't looking for his consolation. She was looking for something else..._someone_ else...

"Hinata…" The voice was barely above a whisper, but it was enough.

"Sakura!" Hinata flung herself to the door, hugging her friend tightly. " I'm so sorry, I never planned, I never wanted this or anything! I always wanted to be your friend, it's just that…now and, everything and!" She pulled back, finding herself looking at deep, laughing emerald eyes.

"Slow down Hinata…I'm fine! It's okay really…I guess I was just jealous. You know, Neji first, and now Sasuke…they all preferred my friends." Sakura's tone was depressed, but calm.

Hinata and Tenten winced at this. Neji remained emotionless. Ino turned her head away to look out the window. She was thankful her and Shikamaru's relationship was so simple.

Seeing her friends pained reactions, Sakura quickly amended. " But you know! There are other fish in the sea…and I saw Sai looking at me once or twice…it's fine!" She smiled a bright, sunny smile.

Hinata replied with a weak smile of her own. " I…I don't know what to say."

Ino butted in at this part. " You don't have to say anything girl! Just go get changed!"

Hinata looked questioningly up at Ino. Ino sighed, plopping her head on her hands.

"Fine, fine! No boob shirts! Just wear what you normally wear kay?!" Ino sounded disappointed.

Hinata managed a real laugh before going inside her closet.

"Don't forget to treat your hand!" Tenten's voice called out.

Hinata nodded contentedly, already wrapping bandages around her multiple scratches.

_"That was a stupid thing to do...punching my wall..." _Hinata thought to herself, giggling. _" But now, I need to get changed. I just need to be..be me!"_

Feeling confident, Hinata stripped herself of her now-clothes and she shrugged on a white summer dress. She slipped on white ballet shoes and on her head, she wore a big floppy hat. It was not yelling out 'look at me!', but she didn't care. It was her.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata stepped out of the closet.

"KAWAII!" Sakura squealed.

"Nice." Tenten nodded approvingly.

"Hn."

"No make up!?" Ino looked at Hinata like she just escaped from a mental institute.

" I think she looks fine!" Tenten said, grinning widely.

Ino slapped Tenten on the arm. " And what do you know about make up and fashion?!" Her azure eyes were reproachful.

"AHEM?!"

Neji chuckled before consulting his watch. " 2:30…" He looked up questioningly. "He asked to meet you at 3 right?"

" 'He' being Sasuke!" Sakura chirped in.

Hinata looked surprised. " How did…?" She trailed off, confused.

Neji pointed to Hinata's desk where the letter still lay.

" I never knew Sasuke had such a soft side.." Neji's mouth was twitching up on one side.

"You will not tease him Neji!" Tenten nudged her boyfriend hard in the ribs.

"Fine." Neji scowled, rubbing where Tenten nudged him. " You nudge way to hard for a girl." He muttered.

"Did I hear you say something Hyuuga?" Tenten had a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Uh..no." Neji looked away.

Ino laughed, breaking back into the conversation.

"C'mon! Choppy choppy chop!" She said, clapping her hands. " Me, Sakura, Neji and Tenten will go get lunch while you go meet Sasuke!" She told Hinata sternly, moving a finger up and down with her words.

Hinata trembled in anticipation. She had a feeling…a good feeling.

"Okay, sure." She agreed smoothly, nodding. " Lets go."

All smiling happily, with the exception of one very stoic looking Neji, the 5 exited the Hyuuga Compound and started down the road.

Hinata walked behind her friends, a soft smile on her face and a faraway expression in her light lavender eyes.

"_Sasuke…I know you'll be there."_

* * *

**Short, I know. but I hope you like it!**

**And a big Hinata & Sasuke plushie for anyone who guessed it was Neji who saw Sasuke! **

**Please read and review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10**

"_Is she coming…or…?" _Sasuke's face was that of a worried hen. It was comical to think that_ the _Uchiha Sasuke would think a girl would reject him.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his onyx eyes, Sasuke saw a white figure.

A beautiful, slight white figure was heading up the path. She had midnight blue hair. That was all Sasuke needed to make his (supposed stone cold) heart race.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath. He smooth-end out his raven hair nervously. Never before had Hinata looked so…so stunning.

"He's there!" Hinata squealed quietly to herself, just a few steps away from her 'stranger'.

When she finally closed in the space between them, there was silence.

"_Ah crap. What should I do? Bow, hi, yes I wrote those corny letters?!"_Sasuke was freaking out mentally.

Suddenly, Hinata giggled softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his deep voice sounding unusually kind.

" I just can't believe…" Hinata gasped, her face a pretty pink. " I just can't believe you were my 'stranger'!"

Sasuke chuckled in response. " Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Hinata shook her head, shaking. " It's just that you always seemed so cold and heartless in a way…" Hinata trailed off, still giggling loudly. Score one for Hinata!

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Ouch...That took a big blow on my self-esteem Hinata."

Without really registering what she was doing, Hinata took Sasuke's hand in her own and stared at him with big sad puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry…but you gotta admit, it is true." Hinata smiled, showing her perfect straight white teeth.

Sasuke's heart was racing. _" So…so cute."_

"C'mon," Sasuke tugged at Hinata's small hand gently. " Let's go for a walk."

Hinata's smile widened, her eyes big with an emotion Sasuke couldn't place. _" This is fun!"_

"Sure!" Bursting with enthusiasm, Hinata rushed down the road, towing a bewildered Uchiha behind her.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke walked around the shops for around an hour before Hinata finally decided to go to the ice cream parlour. It was a hot day after all.

"I'll pay." Sasuke offered, taking out his wallet…well it wasn't exactly an offer, more like a demand. Meh. Who lets girls pay for themselves on a date anyways?

Hinata nodded, placing her wallet back inside her handbag. Trust Sasuke to act all gentlenman-ly.

After Sasuke had bought 2 ice cream cones, he and Hinata left the parlour. Hinata had decided it would be much nicer to eat their ice cream outside than inside.

"So." Hinata said, as she licked her chocolate ice cream. " I was wondering…"

"Yeah?" Sasuke bit into his own ice cream, his left hand still entwined with Hinata's right one...but she didn't know.

"Well…you know, people usually sign off anonymous letters with anonymous, but you used 'stranger'…why?" Hinata looked up at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke laughed. Talking with Hinata was so easy…it was like breathing. A thing that came to him naturally.

"I used stranger because, well, anonymous is a long word and annoying to write…and partly because 'stranger' also starts with an 'S'."

"Oh!" Hinata gasped in surprise. " Like Sasuke!"

…She's slow today isn't she?

"Yeah." Sasuke grinned.

"Mmmm…" Hinata turned away to look at the trees. _"Sasuke has such a nice side to him…why doesn't he show it more? Being with him is actually enjoyable…"_

Sasuke, misunderstanding why she looked so thoughtful started to talk. " If you're wondering why I used letters instead of e-mails, it's just that there's an e-mail address and letters seem more…" Sasuke struggled to get the word out. " More romantic." He looked away, flushing.

Hinata giggled for the 5th time that day. " I wasn't wondering about that…but I was curious! I can't believe you have a romantic side to you too!"

"Too?" Sasuke questioned the laughing Hyuuga.

"Yeah, first a nice side and now romantic…what else are you going to surprise me with?" Hinata asked, her grip on Sasuke's hand tightening.

Sasuke didn't realize it had gotten so late. "6:00 already…" he murmured under his breath.

"You have to go?" Hinata had heard him.

Sasuke looked away. "Yeah…unfortunately."

" I…I don't want this to end." Hinata said, her bottom lip quivering. Her expression was so depressed that Sasuke actually felt his heart breaking his heart into tiny little pieces. Yes...she had used her ultimate Tenten-destroyer face...but now it was also a Sasuke-destroyer.

_"She looks so sad...what can I do...oh."_Sasuke smirked, looking suddenly like the Sasuke we all know and love...not. _" I know..."_

"Come here." Sasuke beckoned to Hinata, pulling her closer to him. He tilted her head up with his pinky finger and, slowly, he brought his lips to hers.

It took Hinata a second to react to what was happening.

"_He's…he's going to kiss me!" _Hinata thought, panicking. _" Oh no! My breath, does it smell bad?! The chocolate! Oh no! Not now!"_

_"Her lips are so pretty...so pink and full..."_Sasuke thought, gradually closing the space between them.

Finally leaning in, Sasuke's lips touched Hinata's for a second. It was brief, but sweet. Hinata's breath hitched considerably.

Pulling the smaller girl even closer to him, Sasuke hugged her protectively, burying his head in her hair.

"Mmmm…" He groaned suddenly.

Hinata's mind exploded. She turned, still in Sasuke's arms and faced the said boy. She looked freaked. " What's wrong?!" _I do smell!!_

"You hair…it smells like chocolate. So good…" Hinata felt Sasuke's lips leaving butterfly kisses all over her head. She tried her best to concentrate. Sasuke was so good at getting her to feel...helpless.

"Well, it was your present to me after all and...ano, it's getting late now so we both h-have to go home." She rambled on, trying to sound firm. Sasuke smirked again. She was just too cute.

Using all her force, Hinata managed to shove Sasuke a good one foot away from her...impressive...

Sasuke laughed, the sound so warm that it made Hinata smile by just hearing it. " I guess you're right." He took Hinata's hands in his one last time before turning around to leave.

" I'll see you tomorrow?" He called out, behind his shoulder. It was more like a question than a statement.

But Hinata didn't reply. Instead she was looking in shock at her hand. It had felt right…Sasuke's hand felt so right on hers…and she just realized that they had been holding hands for nearly the entire date.

Wondering why he didn't get a response from the girl, Sasuke looked back. He grinned when he saw her, then he kept on walking.

Realizing she had spaced out into a daze, Hinata's head snapped back up and she punched herself mentally. _IDIOT!!_

"Shit! Where is he?!' Hinata exclaimed, mostly to herself.

Looking up frantically, Hinata shouted to no one in particular. " I love you!" _And I mean it._

Sasuke, a fair distance away from the girl, closed his eyes and smiled in bliss.

* * *

_Next Day…_

"Hinata! Go check the mail!" Hiashi ordered his daughter in a somewhat fatherly way. He was talking with a mouth full of scrambled eggs " The news is very important these days you know?" He was referring to the newspaper…his expression was so funny that Hinata nodded, not daring to open her mouth. She was scared she would suddenly burst out laughing.

Hanabi muffled her laughter while Neji looked at his cousin apologetically. _Your father is so weird_, he was projecting with his eyes.

Still trying hard not to giggle, Hinata got up from her chair gracefully and walked outside. The warm air and the smell of fresh pine trees greeted her. Hinata smiled. This day was so nice…or was it?

Sticking her hand inside the mailbox, Hinata gasped. That paper…the soft, flimsy feel to it felt so familiar…but it couldn't be…could it? I mean, she already met him and…

Rushing, Hinata shrugged her hand back out of the mailbox and…it was. It was a lavender envelope…with her name on it.

Her heart beating madly, Hinata sat on one of the many benches on her front lawn. She opened the envelope slowly, and took the letter out. It was short, but that didn't matter to her.

Hinata's pale eyes were wide with anticipation as she started to read...

_Dearest Hinata,_

_I love you too._

_Love always,_

_Sasuke._

_**..END..**_

**Sorry...that was pretty sappy wasn't it? But you know, it began with a letter so it ends with a letter.**

**I hope you liked the ending!**

**Please read and review! :)**

**And a HUGE thank you to all my faithful reveiwers...you guys kept me going. I was on the verge of deleting this story on the 4th chapter, but look! Now it's the ending! I love you guys!**

**A big Hinata & Sasuke plushie for EVERYONE!!**

* * *


End file.
